1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the use of a backlight on a monochromatic, pixilated display associated with a controller to convey information about an automated control being controlled with the controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Some conventional automated tools are controlled via controller devices that are operatively coupled thereto. Typical controller devices include indicator lights that may be actuated to indicate various information regarding the operation and/or condition of a tool. These indicator lights may be of specific colors to indicate certain completed assembly conditions, such as a green indicator light to indicate a good or OK condition, and a red indicator light to indicate a bad or Not OK condition. Very often, these indicator lights are situated on the controller having a label or pictogram to aid the user in identifying the meaning of the indicator light.
The indicator lights, and the interpretation of their meaning, can be a source of confusion to the user, especially when a particular controller device has multiple indicator lights simultaneously indicating the conditions of numerous control variables. The use of multiple indicator lights also adds to the cost of building such electronic controllers for power tools.
Additionally, controller devices typically indicate the information on a graphic display (e.g., a pixilated display separate from the indicator lights) to be readily visible to the assembly tool operator during the course of a production assembly process, but due to constraints in the size of the display, some system information can only be displayed when requested by means of a command manually inputted by a user via a user interface device. In such cases, information indicating a need for immediate attention may not be readily noticed by the user.